Easy As a Walk In the Park
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: RyuukenXUruhara After taking a walk to try and sort out some anger issues Ryuuken runs into someone he wasn't sure he really wanted to see. For Kefirafangirl.


This is for a lovely who asked for it.

Title: Easy As a Walk in The Park.

Pair: RyuukenXKisuke, with slight mentions of KiraXIshida, just cause Ryuuken can't keep his nose out of Uryuu's business. And god that is deliciously crack…

Rant: love. Lots of it. OHMIGAWD! *spazzes*

It was warm. Soft sunlight filtering through sparse trees in the local park. Ryuken sighed and massaged his temples. That damn son of his…

It was bad enough he was gay. But gay with a soul reaper?!

The universe hated him…

He sighed again and leaned backwards against the bench, staring up at the startlingly clear sky. Not a single cloud marring it's beauty. It was a simple perfection that seemed to contrast his life. Lets recap.

See ungrateful son.

See ungrateful son come out of the closet.

See ungrateful son come out of the closet with one of the fucking Gotei Thirteen.

Damn it all why couldn't he be gay with a normal human?!

No, Ryuuken's problem wasn't sexuality, he'd gotten over that years ago in college when his roommate was constantly bringing men back to the room, it was who.

What sort of appeal could his son possibly find in Izuru Kira?! He was pale and weak and Ryuuken still couldn't figure out what abilities he had to make it up to vice captain status.

He sighed again then nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard a chuckle.

"hard day?" came an amused yet sarcastic voice, he turned to see a man in a green and white striped hat and jinbei sitting beside him as if it wasn't the middle of autumn.

"yes." he answered, hoping the man would get from his tone that he didn't wish to talk about it. He didn't take the hint.

"yes I agree. My day hasn't been fit with the weather either." he sighed, looking skywards.

"hmm." Ryuuken grunted, trying to ignore him. The man turned towards him.

"my name's Urahara Kisuke." he said offering a hand. Ryuuken recognized the name.

"former captain of the twelfth squad." he said, not turning to shake his hand. Kisuke let it drop.

"ah. You must be the Quincy." he sighed. "Ishida Ryuuken…"

"yes."

"sorry, I saw a pretty face in distress and rushed to the rescue, it wasn't my intention to start a fight." Kisuke laughed a little, Ryuuken looking sidelong at him.

_Did he just call me pretty?_

Kisuke sighed and leaned back against the bench beside him.

"there's no reason we can't enjoy the park together now is there?" he asked, Ryuuken glancing away.

"I wasn't planning on fighting anyway." Ryuuken mumbled a little.

"lovely." Kisuke said softly, Ryuuken turning to see a sly look pasted on the man's face.

_Okay he is openly flirting with me now…_

"so I take it your son told you?" Kisuke asked baldly. Ryuuken was starting to think 'coming to his rescue' wasn't why he dropped over here.

"yes." Ryuuken hissed at the memory.

"hmm, I thought it'd be soon. He was starting to get tired of paying me to use the portal." Kisuke nodded.

"you were purposely allowing my son to travel there and back to see a soul reaper?!" Ryuuken nearly yelled at the man, bolting to his feet and scaring off a teenage girl walking her dog.

"he was paying me and I wasn't really using the portal after the invasion…" Kisuke half mused, shrugging a little, Ryuuken absolutely furious.

"you didn't think to call his legal guardian?!" he growled at the blonde.

"Isshin Kurosaki seems to think that his son is capable of running his own life." Kisuke said, raising an eyebrow.

"Isshin Kurosaki is a moron." Ryuuken hissed.

"you, like so many others, take him at face value." Kisuke tsked. Ryuuken lifted an eyebrow.

"what do you mean?" he asked, sinking back to the bench.

"Isshin is only an idiot because he chooses to be an idiot." Kisuke said, eyes twinkling mysteriously. He grinned a little then continued. "Isshin Kurosaki is much more intuitive than he appears, and a lot smarter than he acts."

"hmmp." Ryuuken huffed, knowing he was sulking didn't change the fact that he was. Kisuke smiled and snatched his glasses, earning a fuzzy visioned glare from the man beside him.

"but then again, he has his moments of idiocy." Kisuke smiled, wiping the glasses on the hem of his jinbei. He pushed them back up Ryuuken's face, following the glasses up until they were eye to eye, sly blue taunting him from under that shadow causing bucket hat. Then he stood. "you should come by the shop, have some tea with me. I might be able to help you understand your son just a little bit better."

Then the man walked away, his jinbei swishing in an almost dramatic way he almost knew had to be on purpose and he sat there, sighing again.

_You know…_ his sensibilities said, _Technically, the man isn't a soul reaper… not anymore at least…_

Ryuuken smiled and glanced over a shoulder at the retreating man.

Tea didn't sound bad at all.

End. Ah, sweet and malicious at the same time. Hmm. Maybe I'm misusing the word malicious in this sentence but it was a little angry. Then again, Ryuuken's angry a lot of the time…


End file.
